


Fake news

by zhililing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhililing/pseuds/zhililing
Summary: 王耀给本田发邮件，在冗长的客套话后面神神秘秘地写着“如果你把一段话放到谷歌翻译里翻译一百遍，那么时间和空间就会发生扭曲，最后产生的狗屁不通的结果也会变成事实。”
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Fake news

**Author's Note:**

> ※好一通胡扯。笔者写的时候精神进入了一种烂醉状态。身体在不久后也向酒精投降了。

王耀给本田发邮件，在冗长的客套话后面神神秘秘地写着“如果你把一段话放到谷歌翻译里翻译一百遍，那么时间和空间就会发生扭曲，最后产生的狗屁不通的结果也会变成事实。”  
本田不以为然，转头把这个邮件内容发上了油管。毫无实际内容仅仅是他加粗划线了王耀并不可信的理论伴着本田提不起劲的声音的解说的视频随即以一种迅雷不及掩耳之势在网上爆红起来，当然这不仅仅是一个因为推荐算法的偶然性制造出的微小概率的奇迹：它真的有用。  
24小时后谷歌翻译功能因不知名原因暂时关闭，阿尔弗雷德方面的解释是过量的访问导致的一时服务器过载，可是每个人都知道这不是真正的原因。毕竟现在每个人都可以简单地通过机器翻译轻易地改变世界，这太荒谬了。本田看到视频通话的另一端阿尔弗雷德紧张地咬着吸管。这次不是可乐而是冰美式咖啡。今年世界本还能再荒谬一点的，摩多摩多。本田想。如果他知道后来会发生什么，他绝对会想要给自己一巴掌，但是当时的他还没有意识到。  
然而这早就没意义了，世界早就乱了套。很快有人通过其他的翻译软件让谷歌遇到的“故障”从未发生过。阿尔弗雷德甚至想去找到王耀并给他一拳，可是后者在发给本田那封邮件之后就再无踪影。最终有一位因不想引起关于种族和性别的不平等的争议而不愿意透露身份的勇士终于在瑞典肉丸和香奈儿手包横行的大洋深处切断了海底电缆，一切被覆写的物理法则和化学性质才终于回复到了原本的样子。但历史没有。王耀还是没有回来。幽灵趁机崛起了。  
原本好事者和病入膏肓的死宅唤醒幽灵只是出于好奇心，但是事情的发展很快脱离了他们的控制。过去就像潮水那样席卷而来，把脆弱不堪的现代人彻底吞噬了进去。很快各国都宣布了临时施行暂时的出入境管制法案，可国家本身都开始变得暧昧不清了。基尔伯特已经因为欠费停机了半个月的手机上收到了罗德里赫发来的照片短信：一个身着黑色长袍的金发少年在珍珠贝堆起的小山上矗立的背影。但是基尔伯特没能看到这一条短信，自从宇宙开始紊乱的那天他就没再带过手机出门。准确来说从那之后他就没再回过他的家：说来丢脸，他找不到回家的路了。

“这么多年了。”伊万笑嘻嘻地拿叉子卷起盘子里的意面，香槟酒在高脚玻璃杯里面咕噜咕噜地冒着泡泡。基尔伯特开始觉得这家餐厅的灯光莫名地刺眼。“这么多年了。”他接过伊万的话头。他一点也没动自己的那盘牛排。倒不是因为他脆弱到会被这种事情打击到吃不下饭的地步，基尔伯特低头盯着那盘冒着热气的肉块。  
“所以你还是在害怕吗？”  
“害怕个屁。”  
基尔伯特拿起刀叉。他有多久没有好好吃过饭了？也许有半个月，也许有半年？在海底电缆被切断后三个月联合国紧急成立了特别应对委员会之后，数十万计的义工们开始为世界重回正轨努力工作。但是现在似乎连地球的形状本身都不再椭球，探险家作为曾经的夕阳职业又迎来了朝阳，基尔伯特本来也想参与其中，但他连自己的弟弟都找不到。人与人之间的距离不再像以前那么近，也不再像以前那么疏远了，但因此人们想要在这个世界上与特定的对象联系，便只有许愿这一个方式。虔诚地闭上眼睛，对公元2010年以前生产的电子词典深鞠躬，祈求全能神可以大发慈悲让自己的愿望成真。  
“我前段时间见到了你妹妹。”基尔伯特决定先发制人。他在10个自然天前和娜塔莉娅在常夏的新马克思大街偶然碰了面。后者看起来一如往常，但是身上的裙子却有些破破烂烂的。基尔伯特问她为什么不换一件，她回答说换了就无法回到过去了。基尔伯特简单地对伊万讲述了他和娜塔莉娅的碰面和会话。伊万点了点头，啜了一口香槟酒。“我也碰到了你弟弟。”  
基尔伯特抬起头来看着伊万示意他继续说下去。但是伊万却不打算继续说了。“娜塔莉娅还是老样子！我相信她不会被吓到，毕竟她做过的事情可出格得多了。”伊万又啜了一口香槟酒。很好的香槟。未经过翻译速熟，是来自上一个科技时代的老古董。  
“我以为我们是公平地在交换情报。”基尔伯特完全不掩饰眼里的失望。“不是在这里和你玩角色扮演游戏。”  
“那你在扮演什么角色呢？”  
“可能是快要发脾气了的坏脾气老头。”基尔伯特叹了一口气。“快点，伊万。他有和你说什么吗？”  
“现在对于人类来说时间已经不再是像以前那样有意义的一条坐标轴了。”伊万不慌不忙地给自己的杯中添酒，“对我们来说也是一样。为什么还要那么着急呢？”  
“因为空间也没那么有意义了。”基尔伯特又叹了口气。“如果你想探讨虚无主义在这几年内的定义变化和范围扩充，你应该早点说。我还可以带几篇论文给你。”  
“我以为后虚无主义的信徒们不会写论文。”  
“大部分不会。”  
伊万耸肩。“他说他不想见到你。”  
“你在说谎。他不可能这么说。”基尔伯特几乎是立刻回答道。  
“好吧。其实是他没有向我搭话。我只是远远地看到了他。而且我确信他也看到了我。他向我点了点头就离开了。”伊万顿了顿，“我确信他知道我有可能联系上你，但他还是没有向我搭话。”  
“也许他在闹别扭。”基尔伯特有些放心地端起自己的酒杯一口气喝下半杯。“也许他只是很讨厌你。”  
“这没必要。”伊万有些委屈地扁嘴。“我又不是幽灵们的头领。我早就不是了。”  
基尔伯特把话题岔开。“这么多年了。”他开始将切成小块的肉排送进嘴里，他终于又有了食欲。  
“你才是幽灵。”可是伊万还是说了下去。  
基尔伯特一不小心将小番茄戳到了地上。路过的鸭子游行行列很快把小番茄踩了个粉碎。粉色的汁液浸湿了鸭子们丢在地上的传单：为硅基生物争取话语权！  
“是的，我是。”基尔伯特把视线从地板收回来，继续他的进食。“我不仅是幽灵，我还是个懦夫。”  
“而我是个疯子。我能看到幽灵。”伊万突然开始掉眼泪。他抓起餐巾用力压在脸上，很快他开始哭号。  
“没人说你不是。”基尔伯特点点头。“这么多年了。我们之间。”  
“虽然我以为我们不会有‘之间’。”  
伊万还在号，基尔伯特不知道他能不能听得到自己说话，但是他也不打算抬高音量。他只是静静地说下去。  
“这条时间线错了。这不是正确的结果，虽然结果还没有到来。”  
“你要做什么吗？”伊万终于停止了哭泣，或者说他只是由号哭改为了啜泣。  
“在35摄氏度的室温下，向一升纯牛奶中加入3毫升苦艾酒和40毫升吟游诗人的血，逆时针缓慢搅匀，再加入适量吉利丁片中火煮15分钟。将液体倒入模具冷藏8小时。  
“然后世界就会恢复正常，仙度瑞拉的12点会延迟5分36秒到来，而我会给你一个吻。”  
“听起来很不错。”伊万笑了起来。“但是如果我拒绝你的吻呢？”  
“我不会给你拒绝的机会的。”基尔伯特站起来，以他一贯目中无人的作派，笑着从身后拿出一个粉白色凝胶质地的方块砸在伊万的脸上。  
“这是假的。世界根本就不会因为奶牛和自以为是的人类的自我牺牲而感动。但是吻可以。”伊万擦掉脸上的果冻，”在我改变主意之前拯救世界吧。“  
“我们之间并不存在世界。世界就在我们之间。我们之间间隔着的就是整个世界。是24小时给笔记本接上电源并维持开机状态对电池的损耗，是瘾君子逃避现实的自我感动，是梦，是从不会改变的战争。为什么要拯救它呢？“  
”为了酒精，致幻药物和嬉皮士？“  
”去他妈的嬉皮士。“基尔伯特吻上伊万的唇。不曾耦合的齿轮开始转动，旧时代的幽灵终于失去了活性，像追求信条的武士那样将肚子剖开，于是机器翻译再也没能干涉既有的法则。秩序又赢下了一局，上帝也放弃了恋爱这种短期精神疾病，为太阳黑子活动、潮汐变化和哈雷彗星干杯！毫无意义的研究方向在今天终于也可以展望未来了！


End file.
